Twisting the end
by Kindred01
Summary: Jerry got a nasty plan for Charley with Peter to help...


Jerry smirked as he looked at the pair sat in the sun light "I'm smoking?" Peter said looking at his fingers

"Yeah you're turning." Jerry smiled as he did a figure 8 in the sun light beam as the other vampires snarled and hissed nearby, Charley swallowed as he watched Jerry

"Hey I know this is not a good time to be saying this but Charley you do smell good." The teen turned his head and looked at Peter as if to say 'what the fuck' a dark rumbled over head as the room become dark once again "Thunder storm now…god hates us." He said

"Yes he does." Jerry said as he grabbed the pair and pulled them from where they sat and pass the other vampires and down a different hall way, Jerry turned around to looked at his 'children' "Go back to sleep, no one is to disturb us." He growled as he threw the pair inside slamming and locking the door shut.

The vampire turned back around and looked at the pair "I have something fun in store for you both but mainly you Charley, he moved to the teen pushing Peter to the floor who was having trouble with his legs, he grabbed his clothes "Did you think I couldn't smell the petrol on you, please." He said with a smiled as he ripped away the teen's clothes

"What are you doing?" Charley cried out as he tried to pushed the vampire off him

"Basic human and vampire need Charley, I want to show you how I can really hurt you." he grinned leaning in warping his hand around his throat "I'm going to make you cum." He whispered, he pulled the teen into a kiss, again Charley tried to push him away but when he tasted of copper fill his mouth as Jerry slipped his tongue in, pulling back Jerry could see that the Charley had become dazed pupils were blown, poor Charley swayed on his face "See it's not going to be so bad." Jerry purred running his hand down the teen's face before he picked up the teen and placed in on a mattress that was laying in the room behind them, looking back down he smiles as he saw Charley start to moan and whimper, turning his head Jerry looks at Peter.

The older man felt sick he knew what the vampire was up to "Up you get…" Jerry said pulling him up by his arm

"Get off me!" he hissed, the vampire just smirked and pulled him over to where the poor teen was moaning and writhing on the floor

"You know what I can smell on you Peter?" the vampire asked

"Someone about to be sick?" he asked a chuckle from Jerry

"No no I know you want this 16 teenage boy and if you want him you can have him, say it the last human touch you will have." He smirked

"Fuck you I will not do that to him." Peter yelled at him

"Your choice, do it while you're still human and have all these feelings and control or when you're fully turned and likely to break him." The vampire smiled darkly as he help strip Peter of his clothes, "As I said your choice." He purred as he pushed the man to the mattress, Jerry stood there smiling leaning against the wall.

Peter looked at poor Charley; his skin was flushed and covered in sweat, he hated himself for feeling himself get hard just by looking at him and hearing his moans "Charley are you still with me?"

"I feel like I'm burning." The older man leaning down and cupped his face

"Do you understand what is going to happen?" he asked swallowing

"Y…Yeah just…just do it." He whimpered

"I'm sorry." Peter said as he pushed his painfully hard cock into the young teen entrance making him wince at how tight Charley was, the stilled waiting for the poor teen get use to him, Charley whimpered he had tears running down his face it seem the vampire blood only works while there is no pain, Jerry watched as Peter started moving while he tried to whispered to the teen, the vampire smiled as the half turn human started to speed up and slam into the teen, he smiled enjoying the sounds of Charley moaning and whimpering even scream he ate all that up.

He moved to over to Peter and knelt beside him and looked down "See doesn't that feel just too good." He grinned as he looked over to the teen, Charley lied there, his back arching his and moans getting louder as his hand gripped the mattress "Does it feel good Charley does it, to have your childhood hero fuck you." the teen didn't answer he screamed and arched his back as he came over his stomach, Peter winced and tried to pull out but Jerry had other ideas and pushed the older man forward making him cry out with a shout as he came inside of the Charley, his head hung and he panted his hands still held onto the boy's hip as he slipped out of him "Don't you feel better now you got that out of system hummm." Jerry said as he pulled strains of brown hair out of Peter's face, Peter saw the blood and semen pool around the boy

"You're a monster." Peter said to him as he let go Charley's hip

"I know." He smiled; he pulled the Brit away from the teen by throwing him across the room, he fell to the floor with a thud "Don't think it will be long now." He said knowing he will be a vampire soon.

Jerry moved to the half sleep teen and knelt down in front of him, unzipping his jeans, he tilted his head and watched the hash breathing "Oh no you can't fall asleep on me know." Jerry grinned as he pulled Charley back on to his back and pushed into him; his eyes widen and screamed as the vampire set a terrifying pace, Peter could hear the screaming coming from Charley, he saw the stake he gave the teen last night and reached for it as the vampire was too busy hurting the boy he didn't feel or hear Peter stager up to him, Peter stood above him blinking tried to keep himself as human as he could as he jammed the stake into Jerry's chest through his back and into the muscle of his heart.

The vampire screamed as he moved out the way of the teen, other screams of the vampire could be heard from the other side of the door, the Brit doubled over and screamed as he fell to the floor and twisted in pain as black mist rose out of him, the vampire know as Jerry burnt up into ash leaving nothing on the floor but burnt mark and more ash. Peter regained his breathing and stood up before running to Charley, who was on his side once again crying quietly "Charley look at me." The teen looked at him and winced

"I…It hurts Peter."

"I know." He said, as he pulled his clothes back on, he saw the teen's clothes was ripped and torn to pieces his clothes, picking up his large black coat he draped it over the teen and picked him, by this time Charley had passed out.

Day later

Charley woke up to find himself in a hospital bed, the sounds of beeping machine, he winced as he open his eyes more to see a dark figure sleeping in a chair next to him, for a moment he panic thinking Jerry was sat there but once his eyes become focus he saw it was Peter "Hey hey calm down it's just me." He said

"S…Sorry thought you were him." He said laying back down

"Well you should still be trying to back away from me as well." Peter said

"Why…can you get me some water?" he asked Peter nodded and got up and poured himself a glass of water and helped him drink from it,

"Why you ask Charley did you hit your head?"

"No...Maybe but I know you didn't want to hurt me that I can deal with... if it was a choice between you and him again it be you." He said quietly, Peter gave him a weak smile before it disappeared

"Urrh Charley the doctors told me something odd about your medical history…he rubs his hands thought his hair…that…"

"That I'm not a fully normal human boy yeah been told, don't worry about not even sure it works, are you worried about because you spilt?" he said cheek glowing red

"Yeah."

"Oh... is that a bad thing?"

"Clearly teen age boy brain has gone bye bye... not it not a completely bad thing it's just odd and the fact your still in high school and you got a girl friend." Charley looked at him and smiled sleepily

"But you promises that if it happens you will be there to help?" he asked feeling a little worry

"Don't worry kid yeah if it's my mess I will be there."


End file.
